Anthony Goldstein
Anthony Goldstein (b. between 1 September, 1979 and 31 August, 1980) was a half-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 as a Ravenclaw student. In 1995, he was selected as one of his House's prefects, and joined Dumbledore's Army later that school year. In 1998, he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early life Anthony was born into the Goldstein family between 1 September, 1979 and 31 August, 1980 in Great Britain or Ireland. He had at least one magical parent, and was distantly related to Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein. He was also Jewish.J.K. Rowling on Twitter: ".@benjaminroffman Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw, Jewish wizard." In 1991, Anthony received his acceptance letter and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being sorted into Ravenclaw. He befriended dorm-mates Terry Boot and Michael Corner, and was also on speaking terms with Ernest Macmillan. Fifth year In his fifth year, Anthony was made one of Ravenclaw's new prefects, alongside Padma Patil. He, Michael and Terry attended the meeting in the Hog's Head to discuss learning defensive magic, with Anthony vocally agreeing with Hermione Granger that Dolores Umbridge's Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were useless.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 16 He signed the Dumbledore's Army parchment and joined the group.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 18 Hermione, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley met Anthony outside of the hospital wing and told him of the location of the DA meetings - in the Room of Requirement - and how to access it. He was paired with Zacharias Smith in one such meeting to practise the Disarming Charm. However, whenever Zacharias opened his mouth to cast the spell and disarm Anthony, Fred and George Weasley would slyly disarm him. Anthony took his practical Charms O.W.L.s at the same time as Gregory Goyle, Hermione and Daphne Greengrass.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 31 He did well enough in his exams to stay on for N.E.W.T.s. On the Hogwarts Express after the school year's conclusion, Anthony sat in a compartment with Terry, Michael, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan. Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Draco Malfoy attempted to attack Harry on the train outside of their compartment, but the seven of them used a variety of jinxes and hexes that they had learnt as members of the DA, after which they resembled three gigantic slugs.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 38 Seventh year Anthony was part of the revived DA during the 1997-1998 school year, hiding in the Room of Requirement.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 29 He presumably fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Physical description Anthony was Caucasian with blond hair and blue eyes. He was slightly shorter than Harry Potter. Etymology Anthony was an Egyptian ascetic monk considered to be the founder of Christian monasticism. Goldstein is a relatively common Jewish surname, which is a part of his Jewish heritage. Behind the scenes *Anthony was initially a Hufflepuff on the student list shown by J. K. Rowling on Harry Potter and Me. He is also listed as a half-blood there. *He attended Hogwarts in the 1997-98 school year, meaning that he was either a half-blood or a pureblood. Given that he was said to be a half-blood on the classlist in Harry Potter and Me, it is likely that it is the former. *Anthony is voiced by Tom Wheatley in the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *J.K. Rowling has stated that Anthony is Jewish. https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/544946669448867841 Appearances ]] *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references fr:Anthony Goldstein it:Anthony Goldstein pl:Anthony Goldstein nl:Anton Goldstein ru:Энтони Голдстейн Goldstein, Anthony Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Males Category:Ravenclaws Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1991 Category:Half-bloods